


In the Company of Dogs

by torino10154, Willing_Whispers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Gags, Het, Humiliation, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual, Oral Sex, Rape, Recreational Drug Use, Restraints, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Slapping, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Tit Torture, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willing_Whispers/pseuds/Willing_Whispers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry has bad dreams, Hermione looks for help and ends up in a nightmare of her own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Company of Dogs

Hermione crept out of bed to look for Remus or Sirius. Harry was having nightmares again and she was certain it had something to do with Voldemort. 

The floor was cold under her bare feet but she continued down the stairs of Grimmauld Place until she heard their low voices coming from the library.

Smoke hung hazily in the air, blurring their features. It wasn't until Remus caught her in his arms that she realised which man was which. She shivered as his forearm brushed her breast. She should have got dressed before coming downstairs.

"What's the matter, Hermione?" Sirius said casually and then taking a deep drag off his cigarette. "You're up awfully late, aren't you?"

"Harry's having another bad dream," she said urgently. "I think it might be Voldemort."

"Was he moaning?" Remus asked, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. He smelled of Firewhisky and stale sweat, like he hadn't bathed recently. 

"Yes, and thrashing about in the bed."

Sirius watched her with hooded eyes. "Moaning, hmm? Doesn't sound too odd for a boy his age, does it, Moony?"

"Sounds quite normal to me," Remus said, his breath hot on her neck. Crowding her, Remus somehow walked them closer to Sirius, Hermione trying to keep Remus's front from coming into contact with her backside. 

At this distance, she could see the two days growth of beard on his face as well as the slightly mad look he often got. He picked up his glass and swirled the liquid around before swallowing it down in one gulp.

"Maybe Hermione could tell us more." Sirius stood up and Hermione's eyes widened. He was tall, yes, but now she was barefoot and he still wore boots. She had to tip her head back to keep eye contact. "What kinds of sounds was Harry making?"

"Did he sound like this?" Remus's hands settled on her waist, his thumbs rubbing soft circles on her hipbones. "Mmm-hmm."

Sirius moved closer and ran the back of his hand across her bare collar-bone. "Or was it more like 'ooh, ooh'?"

"Maybe he whimpers when he has a wet dream," Remus said, his lips just at the shell of Hermione's ear, then began making a soft whimpering sound that made her shudder. 

She was frozen between them, unable to make her feet move. They were just teasing her, she was sure.

"We need to hurry," she said desperately.

"She wants us to hurry, Padfoot," Remus said, then chuckled darkly. 

"Whatever the lady wants," Sirius said, sounding like a perfect gentleman, but his hands moved to her nightgown and pulled it up.

"What are you doing?" she said, trying to push it back down but Remus grabbed her wrists and held them.

"We're hurrying." Sirius grinned, his eyes like a wild animal. Hermione's face burned when he got the nightgown up to her waist and revealed her soft pink knickers. "Can you smell her, Moony?"

Remus growled slightly. "Ever since she walked in the room." He brought her hands behind her and held her wrists in just one of his broad hands. He then reached for her breast, her nipples showing through the fabric from the cold. 

"Very nice." He squeezed the soft flesh gently. "Fits in the palm of my hand perfectly."

Sirius cupped her intimately, his fingers pressing against the fabric of her knickers. 

"Please, don't do this," she said, shaking her head and trying to squirm away. "I'll tell Dumbledore."

Sirius barked a laugh. "Will you now?"

Remus leaned in close and licked the side of Hermione's neck. "Dumbledore has a blind spot about certain inconvenient things. Have you ever noticed?"

Hermione had, in fact. The situations he'd put Harry into alone were nothing a child should have to face.

"You understand," Sirius said, his fingers slipping inside the waistband of her knickers, brushing across her pubic hair. "That's good. It'll make this easier."

"What are you going to do?" She was proud her voice didn't crack even though her body was trembling. 

"We're going to take care of you, Hermione," Remus said, lightly pinching her nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

"Make you a woman," Sirius said as his fingers finally reached their destination. "But you're already a woman, aren't you?" His index finger pushed inside her. "You've touched yourself before."

She grit her teeth not wanting to answer, not wanting his fingers in her. Maybe if she went along with them, they'd let her go before they did anything worse. 

"You see how hard you're making me," Remus said, rubbing up against her. She could feel him against the small of her back and though she'd had very little experience, he seemed huge.

Her shock must have shown on her face because Sirius smiled as he pushed a second finger inside her. "Wouldn't want Remus to hurt you now, would we?"

With his free hand, Sirius tugged at the collar of her nightgown. "Help me out here."

Remus let go of her breast and they worked her top down, exposing both her breasts. He moved his hand back to the one he'd been grabbing and held it out for Sirius, who Sirius bent his head to suck the nipple into his mouth.

Hermione was feeling light-headed with her arms pinned behind her, now three long, fingers pushing up into her, and Sirius's tongue swirling around and around and around her sensitive nipple.

"You've got to stop," she said, breathlessly. "I don't want—" She found her mouth covered with Remus's hand.

"I believe Hermione needs something to occupy her mouth, Padfoot."

Sirius held out his hand and a strap of leather with some kind of ball attached flew into his hand. Hermione realised what it was only as Sirius pushed the ball into her mouth and Remus buckled the strap behind her head. He then tied her wrists together, with what she didn't know. He easily could have conjured it or perhaps he and Sirius were always prepared for whoever crossed their path. 

"There," Sirius said, letting her nightgown slip down to the floor. "Almost perfect."

Remus pressed his lips to her neck and hooked his thumbs into the waistband of her knickers. "Let's see how beautiful you are without these, hmm?"

He tugged them slowly down her legs and Hermione looked at the floor, unwilling to meet Sirius's eye. 

"Lovely." He ran a hand over her bare bottom, squeezing her just as he had with her breast. "Smell these, Padfoot."

She could see Sirius holding her knickers and then the sound of him inhaling. "The sweet smell of innocence." 

Then they both began to laugh. That dark, horrible, humiliating sound. She looked up then just in time to see Sirius pulling his cock from his trousers. Her eyes widened. 

"While I am very proud of him," Sirius said, stroking his length, "Remus really is something to behold. Come show Hermione, Moony."

From the corner of her eye, she watched as Remus walked around from behind her. Without meaning to, she whimpered loud enough for them to hear. 

"Fortunately, we're wizards." Remus pressed a hand to her shoulder, pushing her to her knees. "We can repair any damage we may inadvertently cause."

Sirius tapped the ball in her mouth with his wand and it became a ring. She still couldn't close her mouth or speak but before she knew it, Sirius's cock was pushing through the ring into her mouth, salty and bitter. There was a strong musky smell as well which would have made her gag except she was already gagging as Remus tugged her hair into his fist and pushed her into Sirius's thrusts. 

"She's so good at this," Sirius said, snapping his hips forward. "Just look at her."

"On your knees, Padfoot." Remus's voice was cold and Hermione watched as Sirius obeyed him instantly. She, too, had to get to her hands and knees as he didn't stop thrusting into her mouth as he moved.

Remus bent around and wiped a tear from her cheek and licked it off his finger. His eyes, which she used to think were so kind, were distant and dark now.

He pinched one of her nipples, hard, and she screamed around Sirius's length. 

"Smack her tits, Sirius." Instantly, Sirius brought his hand up and slapped the side of her breast, making her scream again. He grabbed the top of her hair and started thrusting harder, slapping her over and over. 

Face covered with tears and saliva, she almost didn't realise that Remus was behind her until she felt his two hands spreading her wide open, as if he was looking at her most intimate areas. She tried to pull away but that only pushed Sirius's cock into her throat. 

She felt fingers inside her, deeper than before. It hurt but not like the stinging of her breasts. This was a deep wound and she felt like someone was trying to force an aubergine inside her. 

"How many is that?" Sirius said, pinching both her nipples alternately. 

"Four." Remus twisted his hand and Hermione's thighs shook. "I'm tempted to do more."

"You want to fist her or fuck her?" Sirius thrust hard and Hermione gagged. She could feel the saliva running down her chin but there was nothing she could do about it. 

She stilled completely when she felt something touching her bottom.

"You filthy animal." Sirius laughed and she realised it was Remus's tongue licking her. 

Who would do something so disgusting? She fought the bile that was rising in her throat at the mere idea of something so dirty.

Remus continued licking, probing while his hand pushed, stretching her.

"Nearly there," he said, panting. 

Sirius slapped both her breasts at the same time and she screamed then felt like she couldn't breathe as the fullness overwhelmed her.

"Yes," Remus said and began twisting his fist slightly and pushing it deeper.

"Fuck, that's hot." 

"She has a beautiful arse." Remus pressed his tongue to her again, giving her chills. 

She wasn't even thinking anymore as Sirius's cock slid in and out, in and out and Remus's fist turned and pushed, his tongue prodding and licking. She didn't even scream when Sirius pinched both her nipples again. She moaned, eyes fluttering.

"I think we're losing her, Moony," Sirius said, voice far away.

"We can't have that now, can we?" Remus replied and slowly began to extricate his hand from inside her. 

She felt like she was gaping and empty, a hole to be filled. And she soon was when something much warmer and smoother than a hand slid into her stretched opening. 

Remus put his hand on her wrists even though they were bound and began pounding into her, battering her painfully. 

"Fuck, Moony," Sirius said, stilling, come pouring into her mouth and spilling out of her cheeks. He kept sliding in and out of her mouth as she tried to push the bitter fluid out, thrusting lazily as Remus kept fucking her. 

"Push her head down," Remus said, voice low, and Sirius finally pulled back and put a hand to her shoulder, pinning her to the floor.

"Yeah, fuck her hard with your big dick," he said, encouraging Remus, who sped his thrusts barely giving Hermione time to breathe before he slammed back in. 

Hermione's jaw was aching, her lower half destroyed. She couldn't imagine she'd be able to walk away. 

She wasn't sure she cared anymore.

"Make her come."

Hermione shook her head. No, no, no. She wouldn't. She wasn't enjoying this. 

"There she is," Sirius said and pressed the tip of his wand to her sensitive nub and a bolt of electricity shot through her body. She began to shake, the familiar tingle building in her belly. She tried to will it away but he kept the pressure on her and finally she couldn't take it anymore, her body going rigid as she screamed her orgasm, followed immediately by Remus filling her with come. She could feel his cock throbbing for what seemed like forever.

When he finally pulled out, they left her on the floor, arse in the air, come dribbling out and down her legs while they cleaned themselves up. She smelled cigarette smoke again and it belatedly occurred to her that it wasn't cigarette smoke at all.

"Look how well behaved she is." Remus ran a hand over her bottom again, then back up through the wetness. Hermione shuddered.

Sirius looked down at her face then and gave her a half-smile as he caressed her wet cheek. "You're such a quick learner, Hermione. Top of your class. That's why we wanted you first." 

"And don't worry, we won't tell Harry," Remus said, a note of humour in his voice.

"Or any of your other friends," Sirius added. "We wouldn't want them to be afraid to ask for our help. We're always happy to lend a hand to someone in need." 

Then he started laughing, and Remus joined in, the sound reverberating through the room, as if a thousand voices were laughing. 

"We'd better get her cleaned up," Remus said. "You want to do the honours?"

Sirius's eyes widened. "Happily."

Just when Hermione thought she was about to escape, she felt Sirius's tongue licking Remus's come from her thighs.

"He's very thorough." Remus patted her on the head and sat down on the sofa to watch.


End file.
